891st Helicopter Reconnaissance and Liaison Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= Yugoslav Air Force |type= Squadron |role= Liaison |size= |command_structure= 3rd Army |current_commander= |garrison= Skopski Petrovac |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= 1968 1992 }} The 891st Helicopter Reconnaissance and Liaison Squadron (Serbo-Croatian: 891. helikopterska eskadrila za izviđanje i vezu / 891. хеликоптерска ескадрила за извиђање и везу) was an aviation squadron of Yugoslav Air Force formed in 1952 at Skoplje airfield as Liaison Squadron of 3rd Military district (Serbo-Croatian: Eskadrila za vezu 3. vojne oblasti / Ескадрила за везу 3. војне области). History Squadron was formed by order from December 17, 1951 on February 1, 1952 as part of 3rd Military district . It was equipped with various training and liaison aircraft. Squadron was transformed into Liaison Squadron of 3rd Air Command (Serbo-Croatian: Eskadrila za vezu 3. vojne oblasti / Ескадрила за везу 3. војне области) by 1959.Dimitrijević, Bojan. Jugoslovensko Ratno Vazduhoplovstvo 1942-1992. Beograd, 2006, p. 365. By the April 1961 and application of the "Drvar" reorganization for the Air Force, new type designation system is used to identify squadrons, so the Liaison Squadron of 3rd Air Command has become 891st Liaison Aviation Squadron.Dimitrijević, Bojan. Jugoslovensko Ratno Vazduhoplovstvo 1942-1992. Beograd, 2006, p. 366. It was equipped with domestic liaison Ikarus Kurir aircraft. In May 1961 it was reattached to 81st Support Aviation Regiment. With 81st Regiment being disbanded in 1964 squadron was reattachedto 1st Aviation Corp and later to 198th Regiment for shortly in 1965. Squadron was part of 107th Support Aviation Regiment from 1965 until it was disbanded by order from June 8. It's numeration has remain in reserve. By order from January 9, 1980, the 891st Helicopter Flight (Serbo-Croatian: 891. helikoptersko odeljenje / 891. хеликоптерско одељење) has been established at Skopski Petrovac military airfield with 3rd Army of Yugoslav People's Army for reconnaissance and liaison duties equipped with domestic made Soko SA,341 Gazelle helicopters. By order from March 1, 1985 it is designated as 891st Helicopter Reconnaissance and Liaison Squadron. Due the 1988 reorganization of field armies of Yugoslav People's Army, 891st Squadron has been strengthened for two flights, one at Niš airport (former 893rd Helicopter Reconnaissance and Liaison Squadron), and one at Golubovci Air Base (former 898th Helicopter Reconnaissance and Liaison Squadron). The 891st Helicopter Reconnaissance and Liaison Squadron has been disbanded in 1992 after withdrawn of Yugoslav People's Army from Republic of Macedonia.Dimitrijević, Bojan. Jugoslovensko Ratno Vazduhoplovstvo 1942-1992. Beograd, 2006, p. 373. Assignments *3rd Military district (1952–1959) *3rd Air Command (1959–1961) *81st Support Aviation Regiment (1961-1964) *1st Aviation Corps (1964-1965) *198th Fighter-Bomber Aviation Regiment (1965) *107th Support Aviation Regiment (1965-1968) *3rd Army (1980-1992) Previous designations *Liaison Squadron of 3rd Military district (1952–1959) *Liaison Squadron of 3rd Air Command (1959–1961) *891st Liaison Aviation Squadron (1961-1965) *891st Helicopter Flight (1980-1985) *891st Helicopter Reconnaissance and Liaison Squadron (1985-1988) Equipment *Polikarpov Po-2 (1952-1959) *Fieseler Fi 156 (1952-1958) *Utva 212 (1952-1959) *Ikarus Aero 2 (1952-1959) *Utva Aero-3 (1959-1961) *Ikarus Kurir (1955-1968) *Soko SA.341 Gazelle Hera (1980–1988) References Category:Yugoslav Air Force squadrons Category:Military units and formations established in 1952